


3 Friends of a Child Predator Venom Ate (+1 Actual Child Predator)

by chameleon_666



Series: Venom Eats Weirdos [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Dismemberment, im not tagging this as symbrock but make no mistake they are In Love, this. isnt a joke anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 14:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17664581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleon_666/pseuds/chameleon_666
Summary: They may argue about a lot of things, but something they always agree on is that pedophiles deserve to die.I wrote a sequel. I don't know what to say except you're welcome.





	3 Friends of a Child Predator Venom Ate (+1 Actual Child Predator)

**Author's Note:**

> If your name is actually Nathan Beachley I am So Sorry.

Venom liked action movies, and Eddie liked the news. It had often been a point of argument, with Eddie switching to channel 4, and Venom seizing control of his hand to put _The Fast and the Furious_ back on.   


**Please, Eddie  
  
**

“Fuck off.”  


And so they’d go back and forth until someone - usually Eddie - relented.   


Tonight though, Eddie was determined. The newscaster had been teasing something big, something exclusive. So if he had to bargain, he would. He could be reasonable.  


**No you can’t.  
  
**

“Do you wanna hear what I’m offering, or no?” Eddie said. Venom, being inside Eddie’s head, of course already knew.   


**Really?  
  
**

Venom’s excitement bounced around Eddie’s chest. “We can even do it _twice_ if you want,” he said.   


Venom switched the tv back to channel 4. They were just in time to catch the special report.  


“This is Channel 4 News reporting to you live from outside the San Francisco Superior Courthouse. After a historic, and days long trial, it has been announced that the notorious child predator Nathan Beachley will walk free. According to the judge, sufficient evidence was not brought against him to sustain the charges. We take you now to an exclusive interview with the family of one of the alleged victims.”  


A feeling of sickness boiled in Eddie’s gut. Some idiot freak got to walk, putting every child in the city at risk. How was that fair? How was that ok in any right?  


**Eddie?  
  
**

“Yes, V?” he tried not to sound too impatient with his Other, but he really didn’t feel in the mood to chat.   


**I don’t want to “chat”. I want us to go get something to eat.  
  
**

“Seriously? Didn’t you just have a-” and then Eddie got what he meant.   


“Oh! Ye- uh, yeah,” he said, “Why not? I’m sure we could find you something.”  


**Yes. Won’t be difficult tonight.  
  
**

And Eddie was all for it. After some initial squeamishness, he had quickly come to realize that the good they did was far more important than any petty discomfort he might have felt at the prospect of picking bits of eyeball out of his teeth. When he’d realized that, it hadn’t taken long for him to come to enjoy the good work they did together.   


Eddie was a simple man. He liked beer, his couch, and his alien. And he liked to feel helpful.  


So eating a pedophile was something that he might have suggested to Venom, had the Other not beaten him to it. The only problem was a logistical one. How the hell were they supposed to find the guy?  


**Let me take care of it.  
  
**

“If I say yes, are you gonna make a mess?”  


**Most likely.  
  
**

Eddie groaned. He weighed pros and cons in his head, though he suspected Venom was rearranging certain thoughts to stack the deck in his own favour.   


“Fine,” he eventually said, “Please try to behave.”   


**No promises.  
  
**

And with that, they were off.   


They found Nathan Beachley in a bar. He was celebrating with three other men, a display that was sickening to watch. He drank and laughed, while Eddie was sure the victims and their families were either home devastated or being harassed by an insensitive press.  


Venom echoed his disgust as they watched through a window.   


“I have a plan,” Eddie said.  


**“Does it involve eating all four of them?”** Venom asked.  


“Well, that’s up to them now isn’t it,” he replied. He felt a grin from Venom as they shifted back into Eddie-form.   


Eddie walked into the bar and up to the creep’s table, his posture wide and his stride long.   


“Hey!” he said, “Congratulations, I heard about your case. Mind if I get a quote for my column?”  


Nathan looked up, his eyes glassy from the drink.   


“Sure, man,” he said. His words trudged sluggish from his throat.  


Eddie pulled a slightly squished notepad from his back pocket, “So how do you feel after all that? After facing your victims? Do you feel proud of yourself? All those lives you ruined? Just let me inside your sick head for a minute,” he kept his expression pleasantly neutral as he spoke.  


Nathan’s expression sobered, and his friends quieted.  


“Leave, now,” he said.  


“S’just a question,” Eddie said, “Just wanna know how you feel.”  


The three men had stood, and one rolled his sleeves up.   


“Maybe we oughta talk outside,” one of them said.   


**Perfect.  
  
**

Eddie nodded, “Good idea, s’a good idea.”  


Nathan stood and grabbed Eddie by the bicep. With the three other men in tow, he led him out to the alley behind the bar. He threw him against the cold brick, nodding at one of his friends. The man stepped forward and pressed his forearm into Eddie’s throat.   


**Eddie…  
  
**

“Wait,” Eddie said.  


“Bit off a little more than you could chew, dincha?” one of the other men said. A self-satisfied smirk crawled across his face. Reminded Eddie of Treece a bit, actually.   


Eddie said nothing.   


“I think you better apologize to me,” Nathan said, “You made some hurtful accusations.”  


Eddie said nothing.  


Nathan threw a punch, burying his fist in Eddie’s gut. The air was forced out of his body in one quick gust and he was left weezing. Venom made a low growling sound at the base of Eddie’s skull.  


**Eddie.  
  
**

“Wait,” he coughed.  


The next blow was to his face, and he felt his nose click out of place. The crunch was audible and the blood ran freely.  


**Eddie!**

  
“Go for it, babe.”  


This time the growl was one of pleasure. Eddie looked up at the men from under heavy eyelids, and started to laugh.  


“Aw, ya pissed them off now,” he said, spitting blood. He watched the men’s faces change from anger, to confusion, to horror as Venom nudged Eddie’s nose back into place. The slick black form of them oozed forth from Eddie’s nose, and then his mouth, and then his eyes. They creeped over his face and body slowly, with long, slender tendrils for maximum effect.   


The man who’d been holding Eddie against the wall tried to jerk away, but bits of Venom shot out and grabbed hold of him, enveloping his entire arm. The man screamed, and Eddie’s quiet laugh morphed into Venom’s unhinged cackle.   


**“Just so you all understand,”** Venom said, **“We are going to eat you first, and save him for last. So you get to watch all of your friends die. And it will be all your fault.”  
  
**

With a lightning quick jerk of their body, the first man fell to the ground, helpless and headless. Venom snapped off the arm they still held, ignoring the screams and using the splintered bone to pick the bits of brain and hair from their teeth.  


Nathan tried to run. He pushed past the only other man still intact and scrambled for the street.   


**“We’re not finished with you,”** Venom snarled. They shot out a tentacle and pulled him back, throwing him to the ground, _hard_ . Then they took the broken off arm, and thrust it through the stomach of the man to whom it belonged. He keeled over, and just as the life began to leave his eyes, Venom leaned down and took their prize.   


**“Two down, two to go!”** they said with a grin.   


“Please,” Nathan said. The other man just whimpered in a heap on the ground.

**  
“Is that what your victims said?”** asked Venom.  


Nathan was white as a sheet.   


“I-”   


**“THAT WAS RHETORICAL!”** Venom shouted, leaning in mere inches from Nathan’s face.   


“Listen, I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry!” Nathan said.   


**“And we’re bored,”** Venom said. Eddie snorted. That couldn’t have been further from the truth.   


They reached out and plucked the third man from the ground by his head. He gritted his teeth as Venom squeezed harder and harder, until finally he let out an agonized shout.   


**“Eyeballs or tongue, you pick!”** Venom grinned at Nathan.  


He was silent, could only stare in stunned horror.  


Venom shrugged, and plucked an eyeball from the man’s head. The man’s shrieks were loud enough to wake the entire city.   


**“One for us,”** they slurped the round little thing back, then plucked the other one, **“And one for you!”** Venom shot their arm out, forcing the other eyeball down Nathan’s throat.   


Ignoring Nathan’s retching and vomiting, Venom enjoyed the slow crunch of the third man’s skull. Once the brains had been eaten and the body discarded, they turned back to Nathan.

**  
“Worst for last, just like we promised,”** they said.   


Nathan barely had time to turn and face his doom before it arrived.  


-  


As Eddie walked from the bar back to his apartment, a sense of contentment settled over him.  


**We did good tonight, Eddie!  
  
**

“We sure did, babe,” Eddie said, “We sure did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who should Venom eat next. Comment down below. Tell me your Thots. I am so desperate for validation.


End file.
